Unbroken Feelings
by Sweet Candace
Summary: Ash confessed his feelings for Dawn. But one of Dawn's childhood friends, Eric comes and tries to split them apart. But what he really does is strengthen the bond between Ash and Dawn. 100% Pearlshipping! Read sequel called Marry, Marry, Baby Bang!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

**Chapter 1**

**Dawn was sitting at the Pokemon Center while Ash and Brock went to the Poke Mart. Ash and Dawn were dating for a month now and Dawn thought her life couldn't get better. She was winning Contests again and she got her confidence back. Just then, a kid with black hair like Ash's came up to Dawn**

"**Dawn is that you?" the kid questioned**

"**Yes, I am. Who are you?" Dawn replied**

"**Don't you remember? It's me Eric!" he stated**

"**Oh, it's so good to see you!" Dawn replied. **

**She got up and hugged him. Of course, this happened just as Ash and Brock walked up. Ash dropped the supplies to the floor, standing there, with his mouth agate. Dawn fixed her hair and pushed Eric out of the way**

"**Hi Ash! How are you?" Dawn said nervously**

"**It seems you're cheating on me" Ash replied**

"**Cheating? Why would I be! We're not married, FYI" Dawn replied**

**Ash and Dawn kept arguing until Eric stepped in**

"**You two stop this. Right now" Eric said. Ash and Dawn looked into each others eyes for a few moments until Dawn spoke**

"**Ash, I'm really sorry. Let's go somewhere quiet and I'll tell you the whole story"**

"**Okay, Dawn. Let's go" Ash replied. He grabbed Dawn's hand and she led him behind the Pokemon Center**

**Dawn told Ash the whole story involving her and Eric. Eric was a childhood friend and Eric had a crush on her when they were young. But when she told him, she had no feelings for him, he got insanely jealous. **

"**So I see" Ash said**

"**I was just hugging him because I didn't see him in so long. You know, I only have eyes for you, Ash" Dawn replied, staring into Ash's eyes. Ash put his lips to Dawn's and they shared a passionate kiss. Unfortunately, Eric saw the whole thing and began plotting his plan to split apart his "sweetheart" and the "toad" she in love with**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own Pokemon

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Pokemon…**

**Chapter 2**

**It was a bright sunny day in Sunyshore. Brock was scanning for supplies at the Poke Mart and Dawn and Ash went to see a movie. They didn't know Eric snuck into the movie theater and followed them into their theater. They were showing a movie that involved a pair of Butterfree who get separated and must fight the odds to be back together. Dawn was asleep, leaning on Ash's side. She draped Ash's arm over her neck. Eric was sitting in the row behind them, ready to attack Ash. But just as he was ready, the movie stopped and the lights came on, blinding Eric for a split second. That caused his fingers to get pinched by Ash seat as he and Dawn got up and went out of the movie theater**

"**Hey Ash, ever feel like you're being followed?' Dawn questioned**

"**No, not really" Ash replied**

"**I can't shake the feeling someone is following us. For what I don't know" Dawn replied. They found Brock and they began to leave Sunyshore for the Pokemon League. As they boarded the ferry, Eric snuck onto the ship and Team Rocket followed them as well. **

"**You can't run from me Dawn, you will be mine" Eric said to himself**

**The ferry hit the dock at the Pokemon League**

"**Ash you ready for this?" Dawn questioned**

"**Of course I am! I have the greatest girl in the world by my side" Ash replied**

"**Oh Ash stop it! You're embarrassing me!" Dawn said, blushing**

"**It's true!" Ash replied. As Ash got ready for the preliminaries, Eric began plotting another shot to split Ash and Dawn apart**

"**What are you doing?" a kid said**

"**Uh…nothing" Eric replied**

"**Looks like 'nothing' is 'something'" the kid replied**

"**Who are you?" Eric questioned**

"**My name….is Paul" he stated**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

**Chapter 3**

**Eric quickly realized he wasn't splitting Ash and Dawn apart, but actually pushing them even closer together.**

"**What am I going to do?" Eric thought to himself. He banged his fist against a brick wall. He saw Ash and Dawn walking together, holding hands. Dawn was resting her head into Ash's side. Ash and Dawn had been together now for 5 months and Eric could see they were madly in love with each other.**

"**I have to split them apart somehow!" he though to himself again. Ash got into the first round of the Sinnoh Pokemon League Tournament**

"**You did it Ash!" Dawn said, excitedly**

"**I know! I couldn't have done it without you!" Ash replied. Then, Ash and Dawn kissed each other. This made Eric seriously angry. Brock was in the Pokemon Center, trying to flirt with Nurse Joy**

"**My you are the most prettiest Nurse Joy I ever see-" Brock said before getting cutting off by a Croakgunk Poison Jab.**

**Ash and Dawn decided to sleep outside, Dawn called it "getting to know each other better time". Little did Ash know what was going to unfold. **

"**I love you Ash" Dawn said in a whisper**

"**I love you, too Dawn" Ash replied, quietly. Then out of nowhere. Eric burst into the tent**

"**Aaah!" Eric screamed. Dawn and Ash both screamed back. Dawn totally embarrassed being with her boyfriend. She immiediatly hit Eric in the face**

"**What gives you the right to peer while we're sleeping!" Dawn shouted**

"**You weren't sleeping, you were, you know" Eric replied. Dawn took a couple of seconds to think and then gasped. She then reacted by punching Eric.**

"**Ow" Eric replied, walking away**

"**Now, where were we?" Ash replied**

"**Ash?" Dawn questioned**

"**Yes, Dawn?" Ash replied**

"**I feel funny" Dawn replied**

"'**Haha' funny?" Ash questioned**

"**No, like 'weird' funny" Dawn replied. She then took a deep, sharp breath of air. Ash then rushed Dawn to the hospital**

**(Like the cliffhanger, eh?) I'll post Chapter 4 right away**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I still don't own Pokemon

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Pokemon**

**Chapter 4**

**Continuing from where we last left off…**

**Dawn was placed into a room where doctors ran tests. Ash wait nervously waited outside the room**

"**Ash?" a nurse asked**

"**Yes" Ash replied, nervously**

"**We've ran tests on Dawn. And here they are" the nurse replied**

"**What does this mean?" Ash replied**

"**She's pregnant" the nurse replied**

"**What? How are we going to tell our parents?" Ash replied**

"**We've already notified them" the nurse replied, walking away**

"**Dawn, guess what?" Ash said, softly**

"**What?" Ash replied**

"**We're going to have a baby!" Ash replied. Dawn gasped, tears forming in her eyes**

"**Oh Ash" Dawn said**

"**Oh, Dawn" Ash replied. Ash leaned in and gave Dawn a passionate kiss**

"**This means we'll need to get married!" Dawn said. They looked at each before kissing other again**

**(This story ends but the sequel will be written. No Eric or Brock. Just Dawn and Ash getting married and then Dawn having a baby. Oh, just to let you know, Ash is 19 and Dawn is 17. I know, Dawn is 17 and she's having a baby. Just don't worry and continue reading this story from the sequel: Marry, Marry. Baby Bang. Lame title I know)**


End file.
